


caffeine’s hell of a drug

by itsnotizzy



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Other, counts as a drabble?, duff is addicted to monster, puns, short and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotizzy/pseuds/itsnotizzy
Summary: basically what the tags say
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	caffeine’s hell of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> im back after a pretty long break with  
> this idea that randomly came into my mind when i was drinking my own monster and hiding it from my mom who thinks a can of monster will kill me, mom if u see this i’m sorry for being a bad child  
> anyway enjoy!

“Guys I’m home! And I’ve got groceries!” Duff shouted while opening the door.

“Finally, give me my Jack Daniels?” Slash asked.

“Its ten in the **morning** Slash. You are not drinking right now.”

“Then what’s that? But you are drinking! That’s unfair!” Slash grunted.

“That’s uh… Some kind of energy drink. I found it near my favorite iced coffee, and it looks pretty so I just took it.”

“Will you ever stop with the caffeine?”

“Probably no, you’re just being _b_ ean.” Duff joked.

“Oh no, here come the puns. Let’s try the drink though.”

“ **Let’s**? No, I think you made a mistake I bought it for myself for the first time.” Good thing Slash doesn’t know about the unholy amount of monster cans in his closet. At least Duff thought so.

“Why are you guys arguing again?” Izzy asked.

“Slash doesn’t let me drink my Monster Energy.” Duff answered.

“Give the Monster to him, you consume too much of it, and you’re becoming addicted.”

“It’s the first time.”

“No it’s not.”

Then Izzy basically ran to Duff’s room and opened the closet, in which there were around 20 empty cans.

“Whoops. Still not giving it to you. ” Said Duff, and then chugged the whole drink.

“You’re stupid- You’re gonna have a heart attack if you’ll drink so much of it, besides that it’s gross.” Izzy stated.

“It’s what now? It’s the loveliest drink in the world.”

“You’re going straight to rehab if you don’t stop.” Slash exclaimed.

“Rehab is for losers, I just like _coffee_ ine.”

“If you say a pun once more I’ll skin you alive and make myself a coat! ” Axl yelled from the living room.

“But it’s _pun_ ny.”

“No caffeine for you Duff.” Izzy demanded.

“I’ll start smoking weed then.”

“If you aren’t gonna stop with the caffeine I’ll start buying groceries.” Steven jumped into the conversation. Now everyone from the band was involved in this meaningless - at least for Duff drama.

“Steven you don’t even know what’s your full name, I’m not giving you money. I’ll be going for groceries because I’m the smartest one.” Axl laughed.

“You are the smartest one? So I guess it’s me who fails to boil water and spills it all over themself.” Now Slash was laughing too.

That’s usually how the days are - an argument, and then laughing. At least they forgot about Duff’s relationship with coffee beans.


End file.
